Cinematic Records Grellena Sutcliffe
by Scaria1
Summary: -Don't read.. it's pretty terrible.. o.e- After reading the reviews. I'm very tempted to re-write this. I may add a chapter as a sorry for my absence. A small story about Grell's past which i may continue as a story it depends, WARNING:CONTAINS PEDOPHILLIA, RAPE AND VIOLENCE other then that enjoy :3 and if i do continue will contain sebastianxgrell gender bender femgrell
1. Chapter 1

Cinematic Records  
Grellena Sutcliffe

The howl of the red reapers chainsaw tore through the night with a tormented growl it ripped its owners flesh from bone, Grell Sutcliffe, the extravagant, flamboyant, red obsessed, grim reaper fell to the cold flag stone of the Victorian streets with a disgruntled cry, Sebastian stood over him, Grell's chainsaw in hand, the reapers face was not cold yet plain a soft smile on his face, staring up at the demon butler

"Nyeeh~ Sebastian~… I knew it would come down to this… alright... I said I'd only let one person see me... I show you my secret... Sebastian.." the reaper still smiling pushed his glasses up one last time before he let his head fall back his cinematic records running in front of the demon butlers eyes.

"Grellena dinner!"  
Grellena gripped the sheets beneath her as her uncle sheathed himself inside her small body once again in his usual daily routine blood falling from the small girls abused rectum, she never cried out despite the pain he put her through, she always fought back, but it always ended the same way, she never told anyone… she couldn't who would believe a 12 year old girl over her well respected uncle? Nobody… not even if Scotland yard had witnessed it themselves and had medical evidence, once he had filled the small girl's behind with his seed he left, Grellena tightened her grip on the sheets below her silent tears now travelling down her face she stood up shakily and cleaned herself of the blood and semen, she took a few trembling steps towards the full length mirror and just stood there staring at her frail form, there in the reflection stood Grell, but not as Sebastian knew _him,_ well her, the girl fell to her knee's pulling out a case from under the bed and throwing it on the bed before she dressed herself, she hesitated before slipping the case back under the bed cursing herself for her weakness as she joined the family for dinner,

"YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Grellena sat there the girls red hair hanging loosely as she watched her mother cry out and back up as her father hit her ruthlessly and then watched him leave the room, her mother then in turn grabbing a fist full of Grellena's red hair Grellena admired so much and blamed her beating her in turn while her uncle just watched and admired the view of Grellena's body contorting her mother struck her face into the table causing Grellena's vision to black out on her.

Grellena walked through the streets in the rain red glasses pushed up her face her whole self drenched, puddle throwing they're water at her whenever a carriage came passed, she was now 16, she walked into her house walking up the stairs and locking her door before her uncle even got a chance to notice she was home she looked into the mirror suddenly laughing softly and taking the case from under her bed placing it on her bed she ripped off her glasses stamping on them she walked to the mirror after gritting her teeth and prying a piece of glass out her hand

"Tch…"

"You know... a lady shouldn't do such violent things" she looked up at the mirror her vision very blurred all she saw was a man in dark clothes and a top hat with long gray-silver hair with what looked like scars crossing his face which was only just out the reach of his fringe covering his face, he turner her placing a pair of red reading glasses on her face pulling a chain over her head and pulling her hair through it gently the chain attached to her glasses decorated with small beads and two skulls, now with a clearer view Grellena only stared and blinked studying him "I now pronounce you a reaper.. Grell Sutcliffe"

"..It's Grellena..."

"I know, I know~" Grellena closed her eyes turning to the mirror before opening them again the man behind her now gone, she looked over at the case on her bed as there were violent knocks on her door a hoarse voice calling at her,

"GRELLENA! HOW DARE YOU LOCK THIS DOOR GRELLENA, GRELLENA!" Grellena looked at her reflection in the mirror and suddenly grinning widely her teeth pointed and sharp, she threw off her clothes leaving her under garments and her glasses on as she opened the case, she put a corset on pulling tight, the knocks and bangs against her door only persuading her further, "GRELLENA!!! GRELLENA, WAIT TILL YOU COE DOWN TO DINNER!! YOU'RE MOTHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS..!! KEEPING YOUR DOOR LOCKED TO ME!! PRIVACY IS SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO LEARN GRELLENA!!" Grellena smirked and laughed softly to herself

"neh~ uncle darling…" she placed a flesh like body cast over herself making her chest flat and her shoulders broader she placed a long sleeved white shirt over them with a black vest coat

"Grellena? Have you come to your senses you stupid girl! Open this door and let uncle punish you!"

"Mhm~... but why should I'll... see you at dinner… Uncle" her face turned very serious as she pulled on her trousers and black butlers over coat getting a red and white neck tie tying it loosely round the collar of her shirt in an untidy bow

"You stupid girl…" and with that her uncle left Grellena laughed under her breath

"Say uncle… What girl are you talking about… what Grellena are you talking to… Grell Sutcliffe… is no girl..." she pulled out the final remaining item in the case before unlocking the door and walking down oh so slowly to the dining room staying in the dark,

"GRELLENA WILLIAM SUTCLIFFE!! HOW DARE YOU LOCK YOUR DOOR AS IF YOU'VE EARNT PRIVACY" Grell barked with laughter sending shivers up the family spine she walked into the light her chainsaw leaning leisurely against her shoulder

"Neh~ mother… who's this Grellena your talking about Huh~" _he_ dragged out his words and laughed slightly at there shocked faces

"W-WHAT?! I WILL NOT HAVE SOME CROSS-DRESSING WHORE AS MY DAUGHTER!!" Grell's father roared, but Grell just laughed at him

"then allow me to remove your problem" he looked down the light dancing over his glasses as his face became serious, he ran forward his chainsaw roaring with anger as it tore through his chest, he then threw the body to the side slashing the chainsaw up his mothers chest and throat before turning to her blood covered uncle "nyeeh~ what a beautiful colour!! I do just love red…" she smirked baring her pointed teeth before slamming the chainsaw down the middle of his head his family now slaughtered he staggered out the house slightly laughing and slinging the blood ridden chainsaw onto his shoulder, "London bridge is falling down! Falling down!! Falling down! London Bridge is falling down!! ..My… fair... lady…" he smirked viciously and laughed running off with _'his'_ new alias of Grell Sutcliffe.

Sebastian just stared as the cinematic records ended; he then looked down at where Grell Sutcliffe's body should have been

"Nyeeh~! Sebastian~!" Sebastian looked straight up onto the roof where the red reaper stood his hair catching in the wind and blowing off his shoulders "lets do this again sometime hm~? Who knows next time we meet I might introduce myself to you as Grellena" he cocked his head to the side his chainsaw resting calmly on his shoulder as she smiled down on his prey before he turned and fled

"Tch… Damn Shinigami…"

* * *

**Well this was originally planned to be a one off sorta thing 'cos I'm weird like that but I enjoyed doing this story so if you think I should continue it so on please review or tell me on a message what ever Chow :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**well here it is chapter 2, thank you to who reviewed, and yeah i have a bad habit of missing out words and such I'll sort that out later, and as per said, this should also explain how grell survived the wound inflicted and how the chainsaw came to be**

* * *

Chainsaw

Grell, stumbled and staggered making his way slowly through the empty Victorian streets it seems even the whores weren't out tonight, well who can blame them, he _was_ Jack the ripper after all, the reaper stumbled slightly catching himself on his knee the cold of the night finally hitting him, When did it get so cold…? He balanced himself on his faithful friend, yes, that chainsaw he loved so much, the red reaper smiled tracing delicate, finger tipped touches down the machine, and then he wondered, was it him? The man in black who pronounced him a reaper, was he the same man who gave him this machine he loved so much… once more the red reaper closed his eyes and ran over his, oh so unforgettable memories…

"Grellena!" a harsh slap was delivered across the 8 year olds face "pay attention to where you're going!" Grellena stared forward following her mother and father tentatively, carrying a case almost twice the size of her, by her side carefully, her family came to a stand still as they asked directions to the nearest port, her fathers business had gone bankrupt, they were leaving Burkittsville, Maryland, to move in with there wealthy uncle who owned a few work houses and factory's in London, Grellena had already received several threat of being abandoned in one of them, suddenly something caught her eye, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 6 children walking away with a man, he then turned to Grellena who just stared in return

"Would you like to come too…" the mans voice was hoarse yet curiosity over took the girl as she walked towards the man, the children shaking there heads and mouthing to her

_'Don't! Stay away stay away… go back! Turn back!' _Grellena took her place at the back on the children and followed suit still holding on tightly to the case her mother instructed her not to lose, don't let it go, don't put it down, don't stop holding it for a second, or it's the work house for you! A smell suddenly hit her nose of strong alcohol, the man had been drinking… it seemed like they were walking forever, just walking and walking, the sound of crunching leaves were accompanied by small whimpers of fear and scared faces, all the scared faces belonging to the children, all except Grellena,

"stay here and don't move!" they all stopped as the man they were following started to clear a path, they were standing on rocks at what seemed to be at the bottom of a ledge a small waterfall and stream by the side of them, Grellena knew this place, it had been all over the news in the robin weaver case, they were at Coffin rock, then Grellena realised, his face she knew him, his name was Rustin Parr, they started walking again Grellena still gripping tightly to the case Rustin Parr was a hermit who lived in the woods about four hours in, Grellena was right they had been walking for hours on end, as they finally came to a closed off, tree-surrounded, house, they were taken inside as two were taken down into the basement, only now did Grellena show signs of being afraid, another two were taken down stairs as Grellena started looking around

"hey Grellena-Chan~" a dark figure of a male stood in the corner, there was something about him that she trusted so she walked towards him "open your case Grellena…" she did so, the man laid in it a chain but not like usual it was a strange shape with sharp, strong triangular teeth attached at regular intervals, there was also was appeared to be a rectangular thick sheet of metal that was rounded at the top the man then shut the case and took Grellena's hand walking with her behind her she heard the cries of the other child and Rustin,

"OI! WHERE'D THAT OTHER ONE GO, TELL ME!" Grellena was about to turn her head

"Grellena don't turn around, and grip onto that case tightly!" Grellena stared up at the man she could now see he had long silverfish-gray hair and dressed in black with a top hat which had a long sheet of fabric attached to it, probably netted lace, it was starting to get a lot lighter "Grellena, in a moment I want you to let go of my hand, look there's your parents!" Grellena let go of the man and ran towards her parents

"GRELLENA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" her mother shook her violently and she was smacked a few times

"I-I tripped, but look mother! I still held onto that case like you said! I never put it down"

"tch… stupid kid come on" Grellena walked forward to board the ship when she realised, the forest was far away from here, hours away, but they walked it in a matter of minutes, when she turned to look at the man who had taken her out of the house she noticed he had gone a long, long while after they arrived in London, they were taken to a rather old scary looking house, when her uncle opened the door to welcome them, he stared at her in a way which made even stone cold Grellena uncomfortable, Grellena began walked up the stairs still carrying the case to the room she was told to go to she shut the door behind her putting the case on the bed and opening it, on top of the things the man had gave her was today's newspaper she picked it up and read it

"Blair witch case brought to an end as the bodies of 7 children were found in the basement of local hermit Rustin Parr's forest home, among those bodies are believe to be Emily Hollands and Grellena Sutcliffe" the paper dropped from Grellena's hands as she just stared

"I'm already… dead"

Grell opened his eyes and lift himself up an arm going over his chest was he in a worse state then he imagined? The reaper collected himself walking on and taking refuge in a hotel he began to peel away his clothing

"…shit..." his fake chest that gave the illusion he was a man had been cut through completely leaving himself with only a cut but it would no longer function properly as his disguise he placed it on the bed "damn it all…"

unaware was Grell that a demon had placed itself outside his window, watching him with somewhat needy eyes Grell stared at the full length mirror but he shakily turned his head away, staring in a mirror was a habit, something he had done far to often… he began to untie the corset like clothing that kept his womanly-ness at bay and away from prying eyes, his seemingly flat chest pushed forward, as he stared back at the mirror "long time no see… Grellena…"

she pulled the corset all the way off inspecting her wound, extremely minor no need for concern, she left her fake body on the bed as she redressed herself, thankful of the fact she decided to take Madame red's jacket instead on letting it hang loosely off her shoulders like she usually would she pulled it on properly buttoning it up her attention jumped to the window, had she opened it? She walked over to it closing it tentatively

"well, well, well…" the red reapers face was slightly shocked as the silky voice came from behind her "Grellena Sutcliffe, welcome back~" a small laugh followed as Grellena turned to once again face the man in black, with silvery-grey hair, still under the watchful eye of Sebastian, but this time, she knew him

"Undertaker…"

"It's been a long time hasn't it."

"Seems so yes… oh, that reminds me, thank you"

"Thank you? Oh you mean for saving you and so on"

"Yeah…" Grellena crossed the room to where her chainsaw lied at the foot of the bed just as she reached out for it strong arms wrapped over her waist securing her arms to her side, Grellena was slightly shocked as she was lifted slightly and pushed back on the bed her wrists her by her sides as the undertaker smiled down at her

"I was there when you made that machine… can you remember hehe…"

Grellena took the case from under her bed, the 14 year old had been saving for about 2 years now and had managed to make something resembling and engine so to speak she carefully attached the chain to the sheet of metal she had been given long ago and she then attached that to the motor along with a hand and a switch of some sort, she didn't know how she knew to do this, it just came to her naturally, she admired her work before jumping out the window with it and running off to test it, she flicked the switch and the vibrations ran up her arm, it was a very powerful device and she began to practise with it often.

"You were watching me…"

"Yes that I was…"

"Can you let me up now…"

"Say please…"

"…please?"

"No, not yet my fair lady…"

"how long… were you watching me back then" the song played through Grellena's mind she sang it often when she was happy or excited, just like after she slaughtered her family

"Every single day, from the day you died."

"Please, can you let me up…"

"No~"

"Why not…"

"I don't feel like letting you go yet…" the cruel smile that worked onto the undertakers face sent a series of shivers up Grellena's spine.

* * *

**didn't see that coming did 'ya bwuahahaha :3 what will happen! will Sebastian come to the rescue! will the undertaker become a villain! plot twists, out of characterness, and future smutt oh my! **

**well as you can see i decided to continue so meh~ stay posted, Chow :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**well then chapter 3 AWAY~! some of you will probably start to notice in which direction this fic may be heading in, BUT THEN... who knows... DUN... dun dun... DUHHHH**

* * *

The cruel smile of the undertaker turned to one of softness as he released her wrists his hands either side of her head, she reached up to push him off when she pulled her hand to her face, blood… why was there blood, she quickly pushed the undertaker up and turned him 4 silverware knives in his back, she quickly snapped her view over to the window, that's why he hugged her, to protect her again Sebastian only smirked at her, she pried the knives out his back and gently laid the undertaker down grabbing her chainsaw and running straight for the window running and jumping from the balcony throwing the silverware back at the butler, who dodged them with ease jumping back about two roofs only to have the red obsessed reaper behind him.

"Come… show me that beautiful colour…" with the quickest reactions possible the butler rolled out the way Grellena's chainsaw tearing out part of his arm

"No wonder I thought you went down to easily you're a woman" this only made her worse chasing after the butler slash after slash, growl after growl, hungrily she chased him, needingly she followed him, desperate to paint the cold Victorian streets with the passionate red she came to love so much, Sebastian fled with only minor injuries as Grellena stood there and screamed with frustration slinging the chainsaw against her shoulder

"Bastard…" she jumped up and ran off back in through the window where she found the undertaker sound asleep, drooling, smiling and giggling away "you sir.. are really creepy at times…" she lowered herself by the side of him sitting on the end of the bed her chainsaw leaning against the wall as she sighed covered in Sebastian's blood, 'at least I got a few hits on him' the thought to herself before her waist was embraced a sleeping undertaker now snuggling up to her hips, she looked down at him and ran a hand down his hair, it was surprisingly soft she stood up and he frowned in his sleep making her smile, she looked him over, the wounds on his back already healing, she manoeuvred him slightly so he was lying straight with his head against the pillow, she then took off his jacket and hat pulling the blanket over him as she sat in the chair in the corner on the room and gently closed her eyes to join the bliss of sleep.

Undertaker's pov.I smiled down at the girl I went out of my way to protect, I may have just coming into my reaping powers back then when I took her out that house, but it was worth saving her, I let her go and fight for me waiting patiently on the bed as she came back in through the window, since she couldn't see my eyes anyway I pretended to sleep listening to her and watching her slowly, she was covered in blood, I hope not her own… she sat down on the bed looking miserable so I hugged her in a try for comfort, still under the façade of sleep, she stood and undressed me, checking over my small wounds and she then pulled me up the bed and moved away seemingly to go to sleep herself, her breathing slowed down and I knew she was asleep.

Third person pov.

The undertaker rose from the bed and walked over to Grellena stroking her fringe away slightly to look at her soft sleeping face he took the blanket from the bed and draped it around her leaving a dress on the bed for her and chuckling to himself

"She may kill me for it when she wakes up~ but oh well" and with that he left the reaper to sleep.

Grellena stirred when the sun hit her face softly, she yawned and looked at the blanket over her to the bed where the undertaker should have been

"Should have known you wouldn't stick around" she stood and walked over to the window, before realisation suddenly hit her, she turned around slowly and her horror was right "no.. NO, NO!!! I REFUSE!?!?"

Grellena was walking down the streets cursing under her breath as she was attracting quite a bit of attention, cat calls and wolf whistles following her down every ally, why… why did he leave her only a dress to wear… well it was better then walking around with blood stained clothes.

"Sebastian, Elizabeth may make a surprise visit so please-" ciel just stared in awe, he knew that face he just couldn't put his finger on who it was,

"My lord?" Sebastian turned and stilled a laugh before letting it loose laughing and holding his sides making Grellena blush fiercely

"Sebastian you know her?"

"Yes my lord, that's Grellena Sutcliffe"

"Sutcliffe…? The reaper?"

"Yes, the reaper, Grell as you _him_" ciel just stared as Grellena walked over ready to punch the laughing demon

"So you're a girl then?" Grellena's task was interrupted as she looked at ciel

"Yes…"

"Care to join me to the phantomhive estate?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just to talk" Grellena looked at him suspiciously "I'll let you do what ever you want to Sebastian for a day"

"Can I beat him to within an inch of his life?"

"Yeah why not"

"Let's go.."

"I doubt you'll be able to though, you are a woman after all" she growled at the butler and followed ciel into the carriage

"Do you think we'll be able to stop off at the undertakers?"

"Undertakers? Why?"

"I need to kill him" Grellena stated plainly a sheer aura of annoyance floating around her.

"Why would you kill him?" Sebastian's cold voice called from the front "you seemed intent to fight for him last night"

"You shut your mouth demon!"

"I don't take orders from a woman"

"BETTER NOT TELL THE QUEEN THAT!" ciel cleared his throat "I apologise."

"At least you have manors, right Sebastian?"

"Now, now my lord don't start bullying me with her"

"So then, if you're a girl, why did you try to hide that fact?"

"I don't know really…"

"To stop people taking advantage of you?" Sebastian cooed from the front

"ONE MORE WISE CRACK LIKE THAT AND I'LL POKE YOUR EYE OUT WITH YOUR OWN SILVERWARE BUTLER!"

"But I am one hell of a butler~"

"Your one hell of an asshole to, ciel I'd like to leave please…"

"as you wish, Sebastian" the carriage stopped and Grellena stepped out and walked away without even so much as a good bye.

"My, my, WHAT A BEAUTIFUL LADY! NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH BEAUTY!" Grellena blinked twice at the well dressed man in front of her, Viscount Druitt, she remembered him from the party when she wasn't under the suspicion of being Jack the ripper

"Thank you…"

"Please, I'm just on my way to one of my parties, join me fair maiden?"

"I-" Grellena didn't have chance to refuse before she was dragged off to the viscounts party, she was pulled into the floor and made to dance she mentally cursed as she was danced around by the viscount he was one of the sole definitions on why she didn't trust men, they only wanted one thing, to grab, feel, break and leave.

"may I cut in?" before the viscount answered her hands were taken by a man in black with silver-gray hair that was tied back and brushed from his face "so do you like the dress Grellena?"

"I will murder you in your sleep-" Grellena locked onto his eyes as he danced away with her, they were a thing of wonder they danced there way out of the crowed and hung around the back as the undertaker, unnoticeably to Grellena, pushed her up against the wall as her hands travelled to his face stroking over his scar as she studied his eyes

"So you'll murder me in my sleep hm?"

"Huh…" Grellena was to occupied with his eyes to notice the undertaker laughed softly leading her out of the party and taking her back to his shop where he let his hair down his fringe falling over his eyes again "yes, I'm going to murder you in your sleep"

"Of so now I get an answer"

"Well I was preoccupied"

"I could see that…"

"Meh~!" she shrugged him off and turned away.

* * *

**Tehe! whats to become of them! unless your names poet/johnny you wont know :3 oh well you'll find out wont you~**

**all reviews + constructive critisim's are welcome and if you flame go ahead, your hatred only makes me Stronger :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well after a long while of thinking here it is thanks Dom for reviewing blah blah, the more you review the more you may get to see what happens, all plot twists and idea's welcome and may be used~**

* * *

"You can sleep here tonight if you wish… I'm retiring myself…" and with that the undertaker left her.

When morning greeted them they were slow and almost unresponsive until they were fed and such

"So then… what're we doing today?"

"oh who knows" Grellena stared down at one of her recent victims in a coffin half smiling before the serious mood was removed from her as she was suddenly tickled from behind, the undertaker laughing as he did so, she laughed and tried to run escaping the fingers as she was caught round the waist and lifted up still laughing as if she was playing with a lover.

"Grell sutcli-" William. T. Spears opened the door nudging his glassed up with the end of his spear, his words dying in his throat when he caught sight of the new addition to _'Grell's'_ body,

"William~!" William couldn't help but stare looking at the DD's in front of him

"w-what are… those…" he nudged the blunt side of his spear against one of Grellena's breasts who recoiled

"Ah... well you see, uh. I…-"

"William, Grell, or Grellena, has always been a women, just in men's clothing"

"What he said…"

"t-this is fraud?! You should be court marshalled for this, put on trial!"

"William… hush, hush…" William left oh so flustered an earl and a butler taking his place

"Never thought I'd see a woman at the undertakers, your husband die?"

"Shut your mouth butler" Grellena walked around and leant against a coffin behind the undertaker

"Say~ earl… what do you want from me this time hm~"

"Just some information as usual, Sebastian"

"Yeah like some butler can make someone laugh it's not really your place"

"And this isn't yours women, go back to the kitchen."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T" the undertaker lifted Grellena up with one arm by the waist holding her at his side to stop her biting Sebastian's head off

"oh let her go undertaker, she's useless, weak, and good for nothing, honestly I don't know why you bothered keeping her along with you for so long-" Sebastian's eyes opened wide as his face was abruptly smacked to the side, a red hand print burning into his face under Grellena's harsh glare before she walked straight passed them and slammed the door behind her

"Oh… you made her mad…" Grellena stormed down the street, ignoring the people as the sky growled and released its waters the rain pouring down hard, Grellena's storm turn to a walk as she detoured into a small ally way going towards the outskirts of London, retracing her steps

"London bridge……is falling…down…falling… down…" she walked down the dirt path slipping a few times yet keeping her balance, the roads empty, not a soul around, she came to a small house opening the door, it didn't budge, she shoulder barged it open whispering a small, 'home..' before walking up the stairs and going into a room, she sat on the bed looking at the smashed mirror before she could take it no longer, the red reaper took off her glasses letting them hang against her chest before holding her head in her hands and she began to cry.

Undertaker Pov.

Almost half the day had passed since Grellena had walked out and there was still no sign of her, I hate to say it yet I was getting slightly paranoid, the earl and his butler had left earlier in the day, and the rain still hadn't stopped, I turned to my many beautiful corpses and I began moving some of them around clearing a bit of space, I sat myself down on a chair and waited for Grellena to return.

Third pov.

Grellena walked down the now empty streets holding half her face in her hand still crying slightly.

"I thought you'd be doing something pathetic…"

"away with you demon" Grellena tried her best to ignore the butlers taunts wiping away her tears, Grellena's wrist was grabbed her body turned and slammed against the cold stone of an empty house behind her staring up in deep crimson eyes a small laugh came from behind them.

"So much tension between you two…" Grellena face dropped instead of afraid she was incredibly serious causing Sebastian to take a wary step back before turning to the angel that _graced_ them with her presence

"Angela…"

"Hush now demon, Grellena what a terrible passed… come let me purify and purge you to happiness" Angela opened her arms to the red obsessed reaper, the reaper took a step forward

"I guess… it would be nice… getting rid… of these memories" she accepted the angels embrace seeping into darkness her memories wrapping around her vision as she screamed, her emotions in turmoil, her heart clenching, ears ringing with the many screams through her life, her whole being alive and burning, torment, torture, endurance, curiosity, generosity, kindness, saviour, Death. The angels shrill scream tore through the air accompanied by a dull vibrating growl, blood falling onto the floor painting the street in that much loved colour, "but my memories… can't be removed… even by an angel" with a growl she pulled her faithful chainsaw from the woman's chest the red splashing over her cheek

"You'll regret this Grellena, YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" the angel retreated in haste Sebastian already no where to be seen

"Regret…? I regret nothing…" Grellena walked on towards the undertakers, she came to the door then hesitated… does he even want her back? She bit back her hesitation and entered to find a sleeping undertaker in a chair facing the door, was he waiting for her?

She threw her chainsaw to the side as it clanged against the wall and floor, as if crying out from neglect, she leant a knee on the undertakers lap tilting his head up, she hesitated and bit her lip, no, not this time… she leant forward laying a soft kiss to his lips, stealing the warmth that lay on them, the knee that wasn't being leant on by her suddenly jarred upwards into one of her more sensitive area's thrusting her forwards against him as she cried out in shock a tongue wrapping and coating itself in her saliva, Grellena melted letting the tongue dominate and steal the warmth of her mouth, she sucked on the intruder softly before realising what was happening and pulled back abruptly staring at a smirking face, a trail of saliva that fell over her lips being licked away by the owner of the smirk

"Welcome home… Grellena-Chan…" Grellena tensed up before strangling him

"YOU… YOU ASS K-KISSING ME LIKE THAT AND!? AND POSSIBLY DAMAGING FEMININE AREA'S AND THEN TO FINISH IT OFF SAYING SOMETHING INCREDIBLY CHEESEY LIKE THAT I-IT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!"

"First kiss..?" Grellena sighed her face dropping

"Yes…" her face was as red as her hair, flinching slightly as his hand came to rest on her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin in soft circles,

"Second kiss…"

"huh…" he caught her with her mouth open his tongue dominating that warm mouth of hers once again, tasting every corner every crevice, the taste was slightly metallic yet sweet all the same, he lift his knee's up resting them on a coffin as she slipped down a few inches bringing them closer her thighs either side of his waist, his hands ran down her sides and gripped onto her thighs loosely as she sucked on his tongue pulling it deeper into her mouth and pulling back giving his tongue a long lick before sucking it again.

The cruel smirk of an angel left its aura around the window of the undertakers what turn of events could possibly be used next…

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!! lul, well i had a serious case of 'Writers block' and it was annoying : but after talkin with a few ppl who read my fanfic and so on i finally got some useful inspiration**

**Reviewing may cause chapters to be written faster! . critisim's welcomed, and Flame if you wish but hatred only makes me stronger~! **

**:3 Chow~**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm so sorry this took like forever to write i have like no inspiration what so ever so i'd appreciate it if you left some reviews with idea's for me and so on, thanks for all those who have reviewed so far and i will try harder to update more loves you xx oh yeah this may be smaller then most the other chapters too..**

* * *

"I knew it…" Grellena flinched slightly as if being caught; she turned slowly to face Sebastian whose eyebrow was quirked in interest

"Hey there Sebastian~" Grellena thwacked the undertaker round the head before pulling herself up her face as red as her hair

"I always thought you'd be talented when it came to using your mouth" Grellena closed her eyes waiting for the butlers usual sexist comments to smack her in the face "but any woman that can slice up an angel deserves… Minor respect" Grellena opened an eye just looking at him, Sebastian simply walked passed her giving an envelope to the undertaker and left without another word said

"Sebastian…"

"Well my dear Grellena it seems... We have to go to home base~"

"Home base…"

"The library of cinematic records"

"Oh..." with a heavy sigh Grellena followed the undertaker, Sebastian and ciel already there along with William when they were suddenly locked in a few lights beaming down as if they were on a stage, Grellena squinted slightly as the lights shone down on her,

"Grellena-Chan! Oh Grellena-Chan" they all looked up and watched the angles decent

"Angela…"

"You were... rather cruel Grellena… COME ON LETS SHOW EVEYONE!" Grellena's memories exploded out her body playing like a film, the coldness of her heart, the beatings as a child, the rape, the tears, the slaughter… her life was played out before them all… Sebastian, ciel, William and the undertaker, Grellena shivered slightly stepping back out the light all eyes turning to her, her body breaking out into a state of shock "Grellena-Chan… I'm not finished…" Angela stepped out the way.

"GRELLENA… YOU STUPID GIRL… LOOK AT YOU… I'LL HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Grellena's eyes snapped open and she backed up hitting the wall and crying to herself trying to force herself back as her uncle came closer and closer, "COWERING? COWERING LIKE A CHILD!" Grellena whimpered and half screamed through her tears before her uncle fell back the swallow tail of a jacket bellowing to stillness as Sebastian stood there in front of her

"Why protect her demon…"

"Heh… well let's just say… I've grown… attached? To her presence…"

"Pardon me…" Angela turned to see a deadly smirk her face suddenly full of fear "but you're Fucking with the wrong people…" a shrill scream echoed as the undertaker threw the body of an angel behind him, he then picked Grellena up bridal style and left. Grellena literally jumped from the undertakers arms

"I can walk…thanks"

"Grellena, I'm only looking out for you"

"Well don't... I'm not worth it, and you've looked out for me enough so much already"

"How can you say that, you're completely worth-"

"No… I'm not… I'm just a red headed girl who can't fit in…"

"Grellena-"

"No… I don't want to hear it anymore…"

"But Grellena-"

"Goodbye…"

"Grellena!"

"Goodbye!" she ran… she ran as fast as she could down the streets of London she ran straight into someone falling back and looking up "so-" the words died in her throat

"What's this? Why's a pretty thing like you out here all alone?" the shaded figured smirked with a small laugh as he outstretched his hand towards Grellena "come on love… I'll look after you just right.." Grellena shook her head her eyes locked on the being in front of her "what's wrong? Don't trust me?" Grellena crawled back slightly turning and stumbling to her feet running with all her might her breaths starting to get sharp "ah, ah, ah, you shouldn't run off when a gentlemen is being friendly" she backed up before she hit the man again turning and running forward yet he blocked her path again and again and again,

"Get away from me.. _Iya na tenshi(1)_!"

"Oh so cruel! So feisty! Should I bring uncle back again HUH GRELLENA-CHAN, WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME…!" Grellena ran and ran fast, yet again the male angel of Angela, ash, blocked her path, he grabbed her trapping her in an iron embrace resisting her struggles as a heavily chloroformed cloth was thrust into her face, the reapers struggles slowed, slowed, ended…

"So.. Undertaker where's the Mrs?"

"Mrs?"

"You know, red hair, double d's?"

"Grellena…"

"Would be the one I'm referring to yes…"

"She ran away"

"And you didn't run after her!"

"Will what's wrong with you"

"… the Angel isn't dead…" the undertaker just turned his small innocent smile filled with panic as he left William hot on his trail as he made his way toward the phantomhive estate, he knocked on the door casually and waited before a demonic butler opened the door.

"Well I must say.. This is quite a surprise-"

"I need your help to find Grellena"

"What-"

"Now. Sebastian." The demon blinked before agreeing and going with them starting there search for the red obsessed reaper.

"Calm down you little shit"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! _IYA NA TENSHI!_"

"Why you.." a harsh slap was echoed as a large iron collar was snapped around Grellena's neck which was connected by a chain to the wall "bye, bye"

"You can't leave me in her… DAMN YOU! Iya Na tenshi.. Iya na tenshi!"

* * *

**ookey so thats all i gots so far, like i said please help by leaving ideas in reviews what not (1) _iya na tenshi_ means Disgusting angel, (hopefully o_O) please correct me if i'm wrong, loves you all constructive critisim's welcomed. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

pika-hime-chan: thank you for your reviews you really pull me through i'm startin' to like you lmao and yes with sebastian it is possible, hope this next chapter live up to your standards~ x  
lovelywickeddecent: your review was greatly appreciated but im too nervous to find a beta and such i cant help it w so i guess you're just gunna have to grin a bare it o.o

**i really don't know where the inspiration for this chapter came from but i think it turned out pretty good~**

* * *

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" the shrill male voice of the angel called down to her through the darkness as Grellena then stilled, she growled to herself and sighed

_'chained up like a dog… nice going Grellena, good job.' _Grellena laced her fingers around the iron collar pulling and straining with all her might, the tight iron brace not moving an inch so she then turned her attention to the chain and the wall she tugged and yanked, but yet again it was helpless, she took the time to think before looking around her dungeon, she walked forward until she couldn't go any further, she had a bit of length to manoeuvre but not much, _'come on… there's gotta be a way out…'_

"this way!" the three men ran down the streets following there… 'Sense of direction' which was failing rather horribly…

"ok, ok stop! This isn't getting us anywhere just shouting this way that way, we've got to think…" will sighed and pushed his glasses up his face

"…why're we chasing after the woman anyway?" there was silence… "I'm going after because she's a reaper, and it's a busy period…"

"we guessed that much will.. and you undertaker?"

"well It's pretty obvious isn't it? I love her…"

"that's like a 12 year age gap isn't it…"

"so then demon what about you?"

"orders… ceil-sama has ordered me never to abandon something if it contains a women in danger…"

"right… well lets think… where would that dirty little angel hide her…"

"undertaker how did you find her all those times before…?"

"…I followed her"

"great… a stalker…"

"hush demon… we have to think this through carefully…"

Grellena sat there with her head hung

"let me think… the chain and collar wont budge an inch.. I left my scythe back at the undertakers.. damn it…" she looked around her dungeon once more, when it suddenly clicked… _'I may have worked at the phantomhive estate for very little time… but I remember this place… it's the basement… I'm in the phantomhive basement…!'_ Grellena pulled herself to her feet and walked forward until the chain stopped and she reached out towards the wall her fingertips just lightly grazing the brick work _'come on.. come on… I know there's a set of keys here I know it… got them!'_ she pulled the keys from the wall quickly releasing herself from the collar when the door few open above her, she jumped up into the service elevator shaft and shut the door peering through a small hole at the two people who entered

"where is she then…"

"s-she was right there? I swear it-"

"LISTEN, angel… it was our deal that I get Grellena and then I'd let you have Sebastian no reaper no deal…"

"…my apologies ciel-sama… I underestimated her and she must have escaped…"

"then… FIND HER…"

"yes.. my lord…" they both exited the basement as Grellena crawled out the service elevator

_'great… now what do I do…'_

"…are you sure this is going to work"

"well I hope so, Pluto's got a good nose he is a dog after all…" Pluto howled at Sebastian's feet panting happily "so then.. do we have anything that belongs to her?" the undertake held out her chainsaw "…I guess that'll work…" they held the chainsaw towards Pluto "get the scent… and find her" Pluto sniffed the chainsaw howling and then ran off "lets go!" the three ran after the demon dog confused as it ran towards the phantomhive estate.

Grellena crept into the main entrance standing at the top of the stair way before taking in a deep breath

"IYA NA TENSHI!" she then ran as fast as she could locking her self in one of the guest rooms, she listened as the angel and ceil came running to the top of the stairs just as Sebastian, will and the undertaker burst through the main entrance, Sebastian clutching the red reapers chainsaw and Pluto howling in the middle of the room before lying down his job done

"…Sebastian"

"ceil-sama… why do you stand beside an angel…" ceil ran deep into the estate as ash ran forward sword in hand

"Sebastian don't dwell on him, take that chainsaw and go find Grell!" the undertaker and will ran head on to meet the angel metal sounds ringing through the entire estate as the battle began, Sebastian nodded and ran up the stairs to begin his search.

Ceil locked the door to the guest room tightly

"I must say Grellena you chose a very nicely decorated prison…"

"let me out…" she banged against the door

"oh of course… because I'm really going to do that"

"why're you doing this anyway…"

"Christopher Sutcliffe… was a very good friend of my dad's…"

"…uncle.."

"I took it upon myself to take out revenge on the one who cut him in half"

"ciel-sama.."

"Sebastian, you are not to enter this room, to touch the door, windows or to unlock it"

"ceil-"

"that's an order…"

"…yes my lord" Sebastian bowed before turning "oi.. Angel, will, undertaker… by will of the owner you are to leave this estate"

"but what of Grellena-"

"she is not on the premises…"

"tch…" the angel left and continued his search for the red haired reaper, the undertaker and will reluctantly leaving also, Sebastian walked into the kitchen to find it in its usual mess bard standing there with his hair blown back and covered in soot

"…explosives again?"

"I thought it would be quicker…"

"tell me… is finny in the garden?"

"uh… yeah" Sebastian walked out into the garden to find him by the flowers

"finny," the boy stood and turned the usual innocent expression on his face.

"yes?"

"take this" Sebastian thrust the chainsaw of the reaper into the boys hands before closing the space between then whispering "you will not reveal to ceil-sama that you got this from me.. use it as a gardening tool but as soon as you can I want you to go straight to the locked guest room unlock it and lean it against the wall by the door, then you are to leave and lock the door again do you understand me?"

"yes… Sebastian" the butler nodded in approval before walking back into the phantomhive estate.

"my lord."

"what is it Sebastian?"

"Elizabeth's carriage approaches" ceil nearly fell back off his chair

"oh no…"

* * *

**tadah~! who'd ever think that about innocent lil' ceil hm, well hopefully this random source of inspiration will continue but reviews are still highly appreciated loves you :3 chow~ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**pika-hime-chan:yesh you were noticed and are loved :3**

**well in this chapter i really dont know what i was aiming for and i think its a little bit shorter then the previous chapters but i think a little more is revealed in this chapter, Enjoy.**

* * *

Finny ran through the estate quickly opening the door to a captured Grellena placing the chainsaw at the side on the wall leaving it there and locking the door like he was ordered to he then ran back to meet the others at the main entrance of the estate as a carriage pulled up Elizabeth hopping out of it happily, meirin walked inside the estate before getting dragging into the guest room, the door hard be hack and destroyed off its injured

"I need a... favour…"

Sebastian bowed to ciel before leaving him with Elizabeth outside he walked in and froze, a dull growl reaching his ears as he slowly looked up at the top of the stairs stood a pair of legs covered with black stockings he continued up a slightly flared maids uniformed adorning a slender yet curved body, when he finally arrived at the face he just starred the red haired reaper had taken off her glasses her, he hair was black and allowed to flow freely with a few stands pinned back her eyes though usually a sickly yellow hidden by soft blue contacts, he looked her up and down once again there was no hiding it, she had definitely appealed to his interests, he only recognised her by the chainsaw being loosely held in her left hand

"My fair lady…"

"Meirin has fallen ill… I am to be her replacement, also the guest room door has been hacked to pieces... fix it for me demon?"

"As you wish, Fenrai-san" Grellena nodded in approval of the fake name before walking away to hide her chainsaw, Sebastian made light work of the door and locked it giving the illusion that Grellena was still inside.

"My lord ciel-sama"

"Meirin has fallen rather ill so I took it upon myself to higher a replacement; Fenrai-san will be working here until further notice"

"Thank you for informing me… oh Sebastian… the undertaker should be round soon"

"Hm… what for my lord…"

"There's an angel's body rotting away in my basement…"

"…but that means... you…-"

"No…my soul does not belong to you yet… there's one more person left…"

"And that is-"

"I'll discuss it with you later-"

"CIELLLLLLLL!" ciel nearly fell from his chair as he was pounced on my Elizabeth

"…yes... Elizabeth"

"I wanna see the new maid!"

"…Sebastian fetch… Fenrai-san? Was it" Sebastian nodded

"Yes… my lord" he bowed walking back into the phantomhive estate

"Fenrai-san…" Grellena turned to the demon

"The master requires your presence"

"If I must…" Grellena followed the demon quietly; they stepped out into the garden where Grellena was presented to ciel

"Ciel! She's beautiful, I want her!"

"Elizabeth…"

"I want her! I want to take her ciel!"

"Unfortunately young miss that is unacceptable, miss Fenrai-san cannot leave this estate until her Contract is complete" Elizabeth pouted childishly

"Fenrai-san please sit…"

"Yes, ciel-sama" Grellena sat herself down in the empty seat her expression unchanging

"So... how long are you here for"

"Until meirin-Chan has recovered"

"And your estimate…"

"Around 3 weeks my lord"

"She's that bad?"

"Yes… My lord…" Grellena rose from the chair bowing to ciel before stepping in line with Sebastian

"ciel-sama, the undertaker has arrived" Grellena looked at the carriage through the trees

"Show him in Sebastian"

"Yes my lord…" the butler left to do his duty

"You are rather beautiful… Fenrai-san"

"…ciel-sama?"

"Why is a girl with your beauty a maid?"

"I have no references my lord… I skip from job to job"

"I see… you must have been lucky for Sebastian to pick you"

"Yes... well we have a history together"

"History?" Grellena bowed to ciel slightly her soft blue contacts gleaming slightly

"Yes… My Lord…" ciel's eye widened slightly his thoughts stirring, could she be another demon?

"The undertaker my lord" Sebastian bowed standing to the side next to Grellena as the undertaker took his seat

"What's this all about then earl, calling me away from my precious work…?"

"I have a body in my basement you need to get rid of… and there's other things I must discuss with you, Sebastian please go tend to some tea for our guest"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian left Grellena's side

"So then earl… I'm guessing this is about Grellena?"

"Yes… thank you for keeping up your end of the bargin you've put on a rather convincing show so far"

"Why thank you earl... I do pride myself on my acting abilities" Grellena's eyes widened slightly

"Yes I will admit you even had me going for a while... sure enough Grellena will return to you... and then you will bring her to me as agreed"

"Of course earl I'll never go back on my word"

Ciel smirked from ear to ear before turning his head to Grellena who was shivering

"Fenrai-san?" Grellena snapped out of it looking at the earl

"Yes my lord…?"

"What seems to be wrong?"

"Nothing… I think I might have caught something when I visited meirin earlier"

"Oh I hope not you've only just got here…"

"So then earl who is this new maid"

"Ah, this is Fenrai-san; she's filling in for meirin who seems to have fallen ill"

"A pleasure to meet you Fenrai" Grellena bowed slightly her eyes slightly wide as she grinned something seeming to snap inside her head,

"Fenrai-san?" she began to laugh she placed her fingers to her eyes and pulled out her contacts pulling herself from her disguise, she glared with the utmost intensity taking out her chainsaw that was confined within her maid's outfit, she held it out to the side as she glared at the two of them

"Ciel… why do you want me dead"

"Because you ruined my life... taking away the last of my so called family"

"Oh? Is that all… well I'm right here… catch me… if you can" Grellena turned and walked away straight towards the phantomhive estate before turning her face towards ciel and the undertaker her eye fixated on them "And the game Begins…"

* * *

**well time for an epic game of hide and seek lmfao, welll i hope you enjoyed yadda yadda feel free to review love you k thnx bai~ :3 chow~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nyaah! gomenai~ i didn't mean for it to take this long to update but yeah, serious writers block.. Tch, Thank you to those who reviewed and well.. Enjoy.**

* * *

Grellena ran through the estate running straight into Sebastian who covered her mouth dragging her into ciel's bedroom and locking the door

"Sebastian what're you doing?"

"Quiet!" he covered her mouth as the counts and the undertakes footsteps grew louder then faded she forced his hand off her

"I don't need your help demon…" Sebastian grinned,

"I'm not offering it…" he span her slamming her into the wall holding her there

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hm? Nothing that interesting…" she struggled getting away from him only to fall into the mirror smashing it, Sebastian just grinned at her clumsiness, Grellena whined picking herself up and pulling a rather large slice of glass out her flesh

"Ow…" Sebastian took her hand and checked it over wrapping it up in a piece of his top he tore off,

"You didn't have to do that…"

"I wanted to."

"…what's gotten into you?"

"Why you have my dear Grellena…"

"What'dya mean..."

"I mean my sweet little Grellena I want to claim you…"

"You're scaring me…" Sebastian quickly grasped Grellena's wrists throwing her down on the counts bed as he lent over her back.

"Oh I am? I am not fake like that undertaker, and I will not sell you out… it's your choice Grellena, choose me or you will burn…"

"Burn…?"

"Yes burn, ciel-sama is planning to burn you…"

"Charming…" Sebastian chuckled softly grinning against the skin on her ear as he let his tongue flick against it "…did you just lick me…"

"Why yes... I believe I did…" Grellena pushed herself up and away from him not daring to look away as she stepped back

"Sebastian…" before he could reply Grellena had turned on her heels and fled, she ran straight out of the estate, detaching one of the horses from the undertakers carriage and escaping she slowed the horse to a stop before jumping off walking down the road into the heart of London, she looked around before going into the wax works taking a rather large slab of it, she then left to the outskirts of London, she walked until she came to a small cabin, sighing slowly she unlocked the door stepping inside and setting the wax on the table, Grellena yawned slightly picking up a large piece of wood and clamping it down as she then began to hollow it out shaping to wood into a torso, she then covered it in wax and made it so the wax was heat resistant she then smoothed it down and check for defections she then laid her corset out at the side of it, the door to the cabin flew open causing Grellena to turn sharply coming face to face with nothing "what the…" she walked over and shut the door turning back again to find her newly made male torso and corset gone, she then felt a hand clasp over her mouth as she was dragged into the darkness.

"Well Claude… did you get her?"

"Yes, your highness…"

"You better go break her then…"

"Yes… Your highness" Claude bowed pushing his glasses up and left his masters bedroom on his way down to the basement, Alois grinned to himself before laughing,

"lets see… cold and dark, nice and chained, congratulations Grellena free yourself from one basement and end up in another my, my, my, you really have had a busy day…"

"Talking to yourself I see…" Grellena flinched slightly looking up at the golden eyed demon that stole her away,

"What do you want from me…?"

"I want you to be Master Trancy's trusting guard dog"

"Tch, get real" Grellena flinched a small high pitched sound escaping her lips as she was punched

"Just be a good little doggy and you won't be hurt"

"Haha~! Not on Your LIFE!" Grellena grinned defiantly as Claude pulled his fist back.

"Sebastian!" ciel cried out, he and the undertaker where standing at the main entrance of the phantomhive estate, Sebastian calmly walked down the grand stairway and stood in front of them

"You called…"

"Where is Grellena…?"

"Grellena is no longer inside the phantomhive estate"

"What? But how did she…Never mind, Sebastian this is an order, Find her, and bring her back"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed before calmly walking out the estate.

"I think it's about time I took my leave Earl" the undertaker finally spoke

"Right…" ciel walked out the estate the undertaker following before he sighed "I think I know how Grellena escaped…" ciel pointed to the undertaker's carriage with only one horse

"…how cruel…"

Grellena's cries carried up the stairway to the door at the top of the basement where Hanna stood listening worriedly

'I hope she's ok…' Hanna rushed off before she was seen walking into the servants quarters, Grellena fell to the floor gasping for breath as Claude lifted her,

"Will you be a good little doggy…?"

"Never…" with one harsh kick Grellena was unconscious and with that Claude left her,

Grellena's POV

Silent darkness, that's all I ever saw… its all I ever heard, that and my screams, Claude's fist's and his arrogant taunts, he would leave me for days before returning and asking the same damn question…

"Will you be a good little doggy?" and each time, he got the same answer

"Never" and then I would be beat to the point of unconsciousness, usually Claude prided himself on just using his strength, but sometimes he would bring a bag with him, full of glass shards which tore me apart… I haven't eaten or drank for at least a week…I may be 'immortal' but you can be surprised of what you can live through… I looked up as one again, the door was opened…

Third person.

Claude hummed to himself as he descended into the basement, the sweet smell of food hitting Grellena's senses as she looked up, Claude knelt down placing the food in front of her, in a dog bowl, Grellena looked at it with mixed emotions her stomach growling and clawing for it, she swallowed her pride leaning down and eating from the bowl, Claude grinned laughing to himself bringing his foot down on her head forcing Grellena's face into the dogs bowl

"Will you be a good little doggy...?" Grellena just barked "good girl…" Claude released the chains and let her eat placing a collar round her neck and hooking a chain to the metal loop on the collar, Grellena leant up exhausted yet her hunger finally clenched, Claude tugged on the chain earning him a strangled cry "come…" Grellena got to her feet trailing slowly behind Claude

"Claude!" a cry came from the master bedroom, Claude changed pace walking slightly faster Grellena allowed the chain to become taught not change her pace from a slow walk, Claude halted her walking into the room, it was dimly lit by a candle which sat in front of 3 mirrors a roll of bandages sitting next to it along with a corset and Grellena's newly made torso

"Your highness?"

"Has she broke yet?" Claude tugged the chain forcing her to walk inside

"Most definitely…"

"Leave her here Claude and shut the door"

"Yes your highness..." Claude bowed pushing Grellena into the room properly before leaving the room shutting the door behind him,

"sit, clean yourself up and dress yourself properly Grell…" she stepped forward sitting in front on the candle Alois getting a side on view of her as she pulled off her jacket and vest coat, loosening her neck tie and letting that drop also, she slowly undid the buttons on her top letting it slip off, she picked up the roll of bandages and began to wrap up her wounds, her left arm completely covered by bandages from the tips of her fingers to where her shoulder met her neck her right only in select places and on 3 fingers, Alois grinned watching her intently "and now your chest Grellena" Grellena looked at him out the side of her eyes taking note of his shit-eating grin, she reached behind herself unclipping her bra and clasping her hand over breast's shielding them from his eyes, she picked up the corset holding it to herself as she then began to struggle, in order to hold the corset to her body and conceal her self she had to keep one of her hand pressed at the front, making it harder for her to grasp the two sides and pull them together

"…I-I… need help…"

"Hm? Asking your master for help, brave aren't you..." Alois got to his feet standing at the side of her

"Just... hold the corset at my waist…please..." Alois got in front of her still wearing his shit-eating grin as he put his hands on her waist holding the corset, Grellena then hastily threaded the lace at the back of the corset and pulled it tight Alois then let go taking it upon himself to go behind her putting his boot on her back and taking the lace from her hands pulling the corset far tighter then needed causing it to push against Grellena's abdominal wounds as she gasped making small pitiful noises

"very vocal aren't you Grell" Alois laugh tugging harshly before tying the corset off, Grellena panted slightly picking up her chest and undoing the clasps slipping it onto her body clasping it up again as she then slipped her shirt back on buttoning it up and putting her neck tie on tying it loosely, she picked up her vest coat it resting nicely against the fake torso she then got to her feet her jacket in hand and she slipped it on letting it hand just above her elbows.

Sebastian was concerned yet of course, he would not show it, he spent his days listening to ciel's every command, and his nights searching for Grellena yet to no avail

"Sebastian…"

"Yes my lord?"

"Have you found her yet…?" Sebastian sighed to himself

"Unfortunately not my lord, I have searched the whole of London and she is not there"

"And what of the country side?"

"I've searched there to my lord"

"And the forests?"

"Well I've checked most of them; tonight's search will be the last of them"

"I see… she's proving troublesome to find" ciel lifted his cup to his mouth taking a small sip of tea before placing it back down "Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"We're finished here, begin the search"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed before leaving the estate and taking to the air, he searched the forest high and low before stopping in his tracks, he slowly walked along the path to where he had seen it, he grabbed the mechanics hand and pulled it from the earth, the chainsaw giving off a small dull growl, Sebastian looked up holding the chainsaw by his side and carried on down the narrow pathway, he had come this way before, to the Trancy Estate.

* * *

**I'm just so Cruel to grellena aien't i? well i thought it may be and interesting twist hm... and yes for those of you who want to find out there will be Future grellenaxsebby smut~  
hehe~ Chow~ :3  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Grellena walked down the grand staircase coming face to face with Hanna, Alois, following behind Grellena, glared at Hanna shoving her to the side

"out of the way whore…" Grellena narrowed her eyes at Alois before looking up at Hanna, Grellena lent her head and bent her posture slightly in a small bow before returning to her upright position Hanna stared at her, her eye slightly wide before Alois walked in front of Grellena tugging her along, Grellena took at moment to linger in front of Hanna before following Alois, they walked into one of the study's, Grellena stood at Alois's side yawning softly earning her chain a sharp tug her face now right in front of Alois's "and why're you yawning…" Grellena smiled softly closing her eyes

"because you bore me…" Alois scowled there moment interrupted as Hanna entered placing the newly made tea in front of Alois

"hm…" Alois let go of Grellena's chain and Hanna took her place at Grellena's side blushing lightly, Alois tasted the tea before launching the tea cup at Hanna, Grellena moved swiftly standing in front of Hanna the tea cup smashing against her forehead the scolding tea now dripping and running down her face, Claude entered the room, Hanna taking a step back

"was the tea not to your liking sir?" Claude stepped forward picking up the pieces of the smashed cup Grellena's cold stare at Alois unfaltering, as Alois glared back "Hanna, you may leave now." Hanna nodded swiftly leaving the room a large blush on her face

"why did you protect her…"

"you must be one hell of an idiot to think I would let you harm a lady in front of me.."

"Grellena…" Claude punched the side of her head "that's no way to address your master…"

"leave it Claude… she'll grow to adore me, and I want to crush that last bit of fire myself" Grellena's glare hardened before she left the room seeking out Hanna, she walked around slightly before finding the servants quarters, Hanna rushed towards Grellena

"thank you… from your screams I thought you were a girl, but your actually quite a gentleman…" Grellena stared at her softly, so Hanna believed her to be a male?

"yeah, many people get confused with my voice then my actual appearance, by the way, are you ok?"

"y-yeah, thanks to you.."

"don't you worry about it, I'll protect you…"

"what's your name…"

"Grell Suttclife"

"Hanna-"

"I know your name…" Grellena smiled softly before her chain was sharply tugged by Claude

"you don't leave your masters presence until he permits it.. understand dog…" Grellena barked at him glaring, Claude pulled her out the servants quarters pushing her forward and planting a kick at her back forcing her into the dinning room where Alois and his company, a priest, an old guy and someone very familiar.. viscount Druitt

"Grell, come…" Alois grinned at her as she walked forward her glare cold and unwavering

"you there!" Druitt got to his feet pointing to Grellena "your face! I know it from somewhere…"

"I was at your ball just after the Jack the ripper incident…"

"of course!" Druitt sat down once again content

"Grell here is my new guard dog, he's here to protect me along with Claude" Grellena bowed to them

"I can assure you no harm will come to trancy-dan'na while I'm here…" Grellena glared at them all a killing aura surrounding her

"o-our apologise Alois, but it's about time we were on our way"

"of course, of course, Claude show them out" Alois's butler entered bowing before doing as instructed, Alois grabbed Grellena's chain yanking her down to his face "such a brilliant actor you are…"

"tch.. careful I bite…"

"and I bite back" Alois donned his shit-eating grin, as Grellena scowled both of them locked in a sort or contest, Hanna walked into the room clearing the table gaining Alois's attention as he walked away from Grellena, once Hanna had all the dishes in hand he shoved her harshly sending her to the floor, Grellena moved as fast as she could getting in front of Hanna and taking the punch, aimed at Hanna's face, in the stomach, she clasped her hand around Alois's neck lifting him up in the air as his hands clawed at her wrist, Hanna shivered starring at them, Grellena slowly put him down as he glared at her rubbing his throat where her hand had been

"I really pity you…" Grellena turned from him feeling his glare on her back as she helped up Hanna holding her gently and walking her out so she was protecting her from behind, Grellena lead her into the servants quarters

"you're going to get into so much trouble for that…" Grellena just shrugged and laughed

"let them come, I assure you I've been through so much worse…"

Alois sat there in the dinning hall a scowl on his face thinking deeply as Claude proceeded to clean the room

"Claude…"

"yes…"

"does she have any fears…?"

"none that I know of sir" Alois gritted his teeth in frustration

"what kind of fucking butler are you…" laughter floated into the room the undertake spinning around the Colum in the corner grinning leaning his chin on his hand his fingers splayed against his face

"but your highness… I found someone who knows a great deal about her" Alois's shit-eating grin returned to his face

"tell me everything, Undertaker…"

"with pleasure…" the undertaker interlaced his fingers chuckling before putting his arms to his side, he walked forward hopping onto the table sitting at Alois's side as he then pulled a book from his jacket placing it in front of the small blonde boy, "ever watched a cinematic record, Alois-san~"

"cinematic record…?" Alois looked to Claude

"a record of memories and the life a person has lead like how then say when you die your life flashes before your eyes"

"Allow me to show you, Grellena Sutcliffe" with that he flicked the book open the cinematic records being played in front of them Alois's grin getting bigger and bigger.

"oh… so this is where you're hiding her hm… Alois Trancy…" Sebastian turned on his heels running from the Trancy estate and making his way back to the phantomhive manor.

"Grell…" Grellena turned facing Hanna "thank you… for helping me" Grellena nodded sitting on the floor leaning against the wall as she slowly drifted to sleep, Hanna smiled before walking off to her bed, Grellena awoke sharply in the morning, all the other servants gone, Grellena got to her feet walking outside before moving as fast as she could running up the stairs and jumping catching Hanna and landing taking the brunt of the fall keeping her safe, she picked herself and Hanna up before glaring at Alois who was at the top of the stairs

"tch well since you're here Grell, you have a visitor in the recreation room" Grellena turned his back on Alois sending Hanna off making sure she was safe before walking into the recreation room


	10. Chapter 10

sorry for being away for so long! extreme loss of inspiration..

* * *

Grellena looked around the darkness before the door slammed closed behind her the fizzing of a candle beginning to burn catching her attention as she turned again, the undertaker was sitting there on the edge of the table by the candle, one leg over the other his hand laced in his hair.

"Long time no see, Grellena-chan…"

"what're you doing here… Are you just here to make fun of me..?" Grellena shook her head and turned to leave

"Shall I save you Grellena-chan…" Grellena stopped dead turning her head slightly

"what…?"

"just say the word Grellena…" the undertaker slid off the table his hand sliding around Grellena's waist, his left hand sliding upwards, up her throat tilting her chin back holding it softly "and I'll save you.. again, and again.. and again…" Grellena's words caught in her throat the undertakers hand on her stomach running around in small circles dipping lower every now and then "so Grellena.. what do you say…" Grellena came to her senses pulling forward and opening the doors slamming them behind her, she then walked briskly into the servants quarters grabbing Hanna

"come with me"

"w-what where?"

"Hanna… trust me…" Grellena continued to tug her along before Alois blocked her path

"and where… are you going?"

"leaving.. and I'm taking her with me.." Grellena pulled Hanna to her side holding her waist tightly

"oh… I don't think so…" Alois laughed to himself, Hanna gripped onto Grellena tightly

"g-Grell…"

"hush Hanna… everything will be fine" Grellena smiled at Hanna causing her to blush heavily and look away, Alois looked at them both astounded

"you're joking… you… you love her…" Alois stared at Hanna directing his comment toward her

"i-i… I think I love him"

"that…" Alois scowled "CLAUDE! IS IT READY YET!"

"no need to shout sir…" Claude walked out of the side room that's usually kept locked

"I said… is it ready…"

"my apologies sir, its not yet complete"

"oh~? Did I cause a little revolt?" a small laugh echoed as the undertaker strode over "but you know Trancy-san, as soon as ciel hears that Grell is here he will come running…"

"that's what I'm counting on…" Grellena grabbed onto Hanna's arm dragging her into the servant's quarters and locking the door behind her

"sorry… for dragging you into that"

"no its ok…" Hanna walked forward putting her hands lovingly on Grellena's shoulders "we'll get out of here one day ok?" Grellena placed her hand over Hanna's

"yeah… one day so very soon" Grellena sighed slightly turning to Hanna "lock the door, as soon as I walk out, lock the door… I won't have him hurting you anymore" Hanna nodded slowly following Grellena to the door

"Grell" Grellena turned to Hanna, her eyes wide as Hanna kissed her "I love you…" Grellena smiled at her before unlocking the door and stepping out making sure Hanna locked it behind her, Grellena walked out into the main area to find it empty

"where is everyone…" she thought to herself as she looked around questioningly at the dark manor house "why am I asking…" she walked over to the main entrance as her jacket was grabbed and yanked from her body "what the-" she said out loud before her waist coat was ripped from her body "o-oi?" she turned rapidly looking for the culprit finding no one until she turned to Alois's shrill laughter

"you look so confused Grellena…" Alois laughed to himself before he walked forward pushing her back the undertaker grabbing onto her smirking, the doors to the Trancy manor suddenly flew open Sebastian running in with ciel right behind him, his hand immediately outstretched toward Grellena as he went forward, Grellena struggled slightly freeing her arm as she reached forward, the undertaker pulled her back there hands so close and yet so far, the undertaker threw her back to Claude who took her deep into the mansion locking her in a room made to look exactly like her old bedroom right down to a point, from the smashed mirror to the piano in the corner. "Welcome Ciel phantomhive!" Alois laughed as Claude returned to his side

"Alois… where's Grellena" ciel glared at the small blonde

"hm… she's somewhere, you don't really need to know" Alois walked forward just grinning at them both

"Sebastian… this is an order, find her…"

"yes my lord…"

"Claude, Don't let him find her…"

"yes your highness" the two butlers ran forward Sebastian jumping over Claude and making his way deep into the manor, Claude scowled and began his pursuit.

Grellena looked over the room and sighed, she sat herself down at the piano, she scowled before letting her fingers dance along the keys in a slow tune gradually making it more complex as she sped up and introduced her other hand, Sebastian rose his head stopping in his tracks and changing direction rushing toward the sound, Claude slowed his run down to a walk as he entered the room Grellena was captive in, he grabbed a fist full of the red reapers hair and dragged her out the room "make a fool of me will he…" Grellena kicked and struggled and tugged trying to free her hair from his iron grasp, Claude dragged her down the main stair case, Alois tilting his head back lazily watching him, ciel looked up and glared

"SEBASTIAN-" Alois clamped his hand over ciel's mouth shushing him, Claude opened the door at the side that's usually kept locked and threw Grellena in stepping in himself and locking the door after him

"do you like this room Grellena? I made it especially for you…" Claude grinned as he watched Grellena, her eyes wide as she looked around the room completely created out of mirrors, she went into a state of panic looking around frantically for an escape "Aww.. I'm hurt; I thought you'd love it…" Claude grabbed onto her pushing her down so she was bent over her face right in front of one the mirrors, Grellena stared at herself before breaking down her legs not able to support her anymore and she began to cry "how cute are you! Having a little emotional breakdown from mirrors" Claude pulled her shirt off unclasping her chest and letting it fall, he lifted her up forcing her to look in the mirror, "I wonder why you want to hide such a delicate chest…" he pulled away at the lace on her corset humming as he did "I wonder what Sebastian would say if he found you like this hm.. defiled by another…" Claude grinned viciously forcing Grellena to the mirrored floor and pulling the corset from her body as he then began on her trousers, he looked up as the dull ring of a chainsaw ripped through the door glass shards flying as he then moved to dodge Grellena's precious chainsaw in the hands of Sebastian he glared at Claude pulling off his jacket ad placing it over Grellena pulling her to her feet "get dressed… leave him to me" she nodded picking up her corset and chest as she began to redress herself slowly. Claude backed off standing behind Alois

"Sebastian, do you have her?" ciel looked over at the room

"give her a moment to get dressed my lord…"

"get dressed…?" he looked over at Claude "you didn't…" Claude just grinned at him, Alois looked back at Claude and just laughed as Grellena walked out the room shivering her fake torso back in place and her white shirt on, she fell to her knees and sat on the marble floor slightly slumped Sebastian walked in behind her letting his hand lay on Grellena's hair stroking her softly

"Sebastian…" she spoke softly

"yes?"

"_Te ruego que .. Sebastian, sal me de aquí, por favor, les ruego que ... me ayudan…_(1)"

Sebastian looked at her wide eyed before gaining his composure, ciel and Alois looked at them confused as Claude just glared

"of course my dear Grellena…" Removing his hand from her head Sebastian went down to her level helping her up, tugging her slightly Sebastian went to her ear whispering swift words then sending her running only to find Claude blocking her path, Sebastian batting him away and creating an exit, Hanna and the other servants getting in her way, ciel, undertaker and Alois, waiting behind them to be the final defence, Grellena stopped in her path before running in the complete opposite directions causing a moment of confusion

"your highness! The back door of the kitchen!" Claude shouted to them before Sebastian jumped in there path revving Grellena's chainsaw proudly

"Sebastian… move…" Sebastian stood stoic buying Grellena more time before finally obeying his orders and moving aside, the chainsaw vanishing from the demons hands

"it appears.. Grellena has retreated back to head quarters" ciel scowled

"what about you can't you follow her there?"

"I suppose I could…"

"who are we talking about?" Alois spoke up

"eh? Grellena of course"

"Grellena? Who's she?" Alois tilted his head the rest becoming confused

"your highness, Grellena is… I… I don't know…"

"it seems she's writing herself out of existence"

"who is?" ciel tilted his head

"my lord, I believe it's time we left" the demon waved ciel forward as they exited the trance estate, Sebastian's memories of Grellena the last ones to go bar one simple image of her, Grellena put the quill down resting her head against the desk

"…what about william" she said to herself

"yes what about me?"

"eh?" Grellena looked up to see William watching her nudging up his glasses

"what do you think you're doing…"

"j-just going over some records, william~ yes!" William sneered at her

"I think I'll demote you… tampering with records like this" Grellena looked away from him,

"do what you wish.. William, I need to be relocated, you can get the order through can't you?"

"..yes"

"then I ask you do it for me whilst I pack." Grellena left head quarters back to her small cottage where she packed up her stuff getting it ready for her move, brushing her hair black and donning her butlers out fit she walked out onto the street wandering to the trancy estate, she let herself in quietly collecting up the clothes she'd abandoned there and left just as unnoticed walking slowly through the streets of London she spared the undertakes shop a passing glance, the silver haired Shinigami giving a wave at her, she sneered walking onwards.

Grellena pov

A being unto god… yes my sole purpose, something I was good at, no, no the best at, I seem to have lost my spark letting these girlish feelings back into my heart and now I'm running away yet again, my existence so much of an insult, enemies band together to get rid of me? Ah, well, I walked all the way back to my house sparing William a small smile as he entered to give me my new address, I had lost much over the last hectic moments of my life, but at least I can be at peace now, Grellena Sutcliffe is dead in my mind, and shall remain to be so.

Third pov

William watched as the usually flamboyant reaper left his presence, piece by piece William watched as the reaper tore herself apart before putting herself back together, no one but him and the undertaker knowing the fact she was indeed a she, being demoted to paperwork had seemed to do her good, he made his way to her through the offices observing her joyous behaviour as she flirted and teased Ronald

"is there no one else in this whole building who you can annoy?" Ronald was irritated earning a large laugh from Grellena

"neh, neh Lighten up Ronny~" Ronald growled slightly looking up as William approached

"Grellena-" he was cut short by Grellena slamming her hand down on the table

"will~ giving me such a filthy name.. it doesn't suit me at all.. my name is Grell. Remember? G-r-e-l-l  
~" Grellena gave a dangerous glare to the reaper who's stoic composure seemed to fault slightly

"Grellena? What kind of name is that?" Grellena growled slightly at Ronald

"just a shitty pet name I picked up somewhere along the way"

"heh Grellena.. it seems to annoy-"

"RONALD KNOX." Grellena shouted a dangerous glare burning into the boy "don't you dare use such a filthy name in front of me… do you understand…" Ronald stared at her shocked

"y-yes…" Grellena sighed slightly

"William did you want something?" sliding off the desk where she sat she stared at the quieted shinigami

"ah, yes, grell, your probation period is over.. you can return to being a dispatcher"

"yay~!" Grellena gave a small excited squeal before dancing her way back into the streets of London.

* * *

Well thats that hopefully i'll be back to regularly updating thank you for sticking with me, reviews would be appreciated (1) I beg you .. Sebastian, get me out of here, please, I beg you ... help me ...


	11. Chapter 11

Wow.. i pretty much completely forgot this story existed.. Haa.. but after a sudden attack of reviews and what not i thought i should jump back, i doubt this story will be continued as it was just a random encounter from my twisted lil' mind and reading back i can clearly see i fucked up these characters so bad.. xD.

I tend to write female characters as stronger with superior/god complexes, but then i enjoy fucking them up.. severely.. traumatic events to break them apart and what not, for i am a strange, strange person. I may leave this story up or i may simply delete this account completely seeing as i probably won't continue what so ever. Although i may begin a different account for other stories i'm working on. (they're not all as bad as this, I promise...)


End file.
